Undertaker's Reincarnation
by bloodofdeath
Summary: This story is based on a dream I had. Only, instead of it being 1st person, it's in 3rd person R&R!
1. Prologue

**dbzman123**: Hey guys, here's a new story, like I said in the summary, this is based on a dream I had, but in a third person point of view.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for my own in this story. **

"some one speaking"  
'_thoughts_'

**---------**(scene change)-----------

* * *

---------------(At the WWE)-----------------

The whole locker room of both Raw superstars and Smackdown superstars was filled. The General Manager of Smackdown, Theodore Long, was on a podium looking at the WWE superstars. "I am sorry to inform you, that one of our superstars had been killed in a drive-by shooting. His name is Mark Calloway, otherwise known on Smackdown as... The Undertaker," Teddy Long said, face down in sadness.

Gasps were heard from all the divas around the locker room, while the superstars put their head down in sadness. Even the Undertaker's half-brother, Kane(don't know his real name), was saddened by this ordeal. "This is a sad day indeed, that's why we have decided to join Smackdown and Raw into one show," Long said in sadness again.

---------------(At my house)---------------

A boy at the age of 14 was on a bench, lifting 140 pounds of weights. He was alone, for it was before school, and his parents were at work. His muscles were aching, but he kept on going, refusing to stop. He lifted into the air again, his hands slipped, causing the barbell to land on the boy's neck. The boy desperately tried to get the barbell off but he couldn't, his muscles were to sore.

His vision soon got blurry, and he found it hard to breathe. He struggled even more to get the weights off of his neck, but still couldn't. His eyes closed, as he soon died from suffocation. The day went on, and as his mother came home, she first went into the room the boy had died into.

----------------(Misty Void)-----------------

Mark looked around the endless abyss of the void with caution. A voice called out to him, saying, "Mark... follow my voice, come here."

* * *

**dbzman123**: So how'd you like? Review please and stay tune for the next chapter! 


	2. Rebirth of a boy

**dbzman123: **Thanks for the reviews!

**ortonandcena4thefuture:** Thanks for telling Kane's name, and yes, dreams are weird.

**Mistress Martin:** You'll know soon... that's all I gotta say to you.

**dbzman123:** Yesterday on Tuesday, I went to the filming of Velocity, and Smackdown! Any of you who watches Velocity as well as Smackdown, look for a sign that says: 'Matt' and an arrow pointing down, and if you spot that, that is me holding the sign. (Watch Smackdown on Thursday, and Velocity on Saturday at 10 P.M)

* * *

Last time  
Mark looked around the endless abyss of the void with caution. A voice called out to him, saying, "Mark... follow my voice, come here."

* * *

(Misty Void) 

Mark looked around for the person who said that. He decided to heed the voice and follow it. After a few minutes he came to a figure, who was dressed in those robes his druids dressed in. "What do you want?" Mark asked in that menacing voice of his.

"Mark... you're death was not meant to be. You were not meant to die. I would have put your soul back into your body, but I find that I can't. So I'll have to put your soul into a boy who had died at the same exact time that you did," the figure said. Mark looked confused for a second, than heard the figure was chanting the ancient chants that his druids chant when he brings them out to the wrestling ring.

Mark glowed for a minute, before disappearing.  
------------(At a funeral)------------

It was three days later, three days after the boy died after being suffocated by his own weights that he bought. The boy was in a casket, with the door to the casket, that was above the boy's upper body, open. The minister was facing the sad audience, and the audience was concentrating on the minister. They were concentrating on each other so much, that they didn't notice the boy's body glow.

After the minister's speach was done, it was time to close the casket. The minister turned around, and was about to close the casket's lid, but the boy sat straight up scaring the life out of the minister, and shocking the audience, especially the boy's family. The boy snapped his head towards the audience, giving them a cold look, with his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

* * *

**dbzman123: **Well, here's the second chapter. I swear this is part of my dream. Review please!


	3. Return of Taker?

**dbzman123:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sidetracked, so I need to get on with the story.

**_rhysus:_** Yea, ur right: 10/10! Yay for you!

* * *

-(Last Time)-  
After the minister's speach was done, it was time to close the casket. The minister turned around, and was about to close the casket's lid, but the boy sat straight up scaring the life out of the minister, and shocking the audience, especially the boy's family. The boy snapped his head towards the audience, giving them a cold look, with his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

-(This time)-  
"Wha- What the" The minister said. He fell over from shock, staring at the boy. After a few seconds, the boy stood up, and stepped out from the casket. He could see the evil look in the boy's eyes as he looked into the ministers eyes.

The boy picked the man up by his hair, and slapped his hand on the guys throat. He picked him up and slammed the minister down. The boy closed his eyes, chuckling. He snapped his head back, laughing full out evilly.

-(10 years later, Madison Square Garden)-

;Heiden Heidenreich!;

A blonde man came out, smirking. The crowd bood the man, as he stopped at the bottom of the ramp. He looked at the crowd from his left, then to his right. Laughing a little, he climbed the steel stairs, and entered the ring.

He grabbed a microphone, and said"Today, is the anniversary of the demise of the Undertaker" Boos were heard from the crowd. "Ha. I can't believe he was stupid enough to be shot! He's pathetic"

The lights turned off. A loud gong was heard. Heidenreich looked surprised as he looked at the titan-tron, immediately after the gong. Another gong was heard. And another. Thunder crashed outside, large enough to be heard from all around the arena. The graveyard symphony played.

-(With J.R. and King;1;)-

"What the? Could it be! After all these years, could it be" King said as the gong was heard.

"By God it is" J.R. said, spotting a man with a black leather trench coat, and a black cowboy hat.

-(With the rest of the arena)-

A man walked out slowly, from the curtains. The man walked stopped at the top of the ramp, fog lifting into the air. Heidenreich widened his eyes with fear. Thunder cracked again, as the man slowly walked towards the ring. The lights turned off once more. A few seconds later, the lights turned on again, revealing the man holding Heidenreich in a Tombstone position.

-(With J.R. and King)-

"I don't think that's Undertaker J.R., he looks to different" King told J.R.

"I agree, King. He has tanner skin than Undertaker. This man has black eyes instead of blue eyes. He has longer hair, and he's taller" J.R. replied.

-(With the Garden)-

he man dropped Heidenreich's head onto the mat, and sat on his knees. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head, his tongue out in a demonic way. He grabbed the mic, and simply said"They call me 'Death'."

The gong was heard as he left the arena.

* * *

1- It's still J.R. and King as Monday Night announcers, and Cole and Tazz as Thursday announcers. 

**dbzman123:** Review please!


	4. A Shocking Return!

**dbzman123:** Here is the fourth chapter to _Undertaker's Reincarnation_!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Superstars of WWE, except for Death.

The starting of WWE Monday Night began with the highlights of last week's events. Heidenreich was shown walking out and insulting the Undertaker. Then it showed the lights turning off, then a man coming out with a strange reseblance to the Undertaker. It showed the lights turning off again then the lights turning back on, revealing the man holding Heidenreich in a Tombstone position. The man dropped Heidenreich on his head, and telling the world that his name is Death.

"There's nothing more creepier than that, King, I can tell you that," JR said.

"I know, JR. I would of hated to be Heidenreich last week when he was Tombstoned!" King replied.

The lights turned off. The crowd cheered loudly.

**GONG!**

**GONG!**

_CRASH!_

Thunder was heard as the lights came up only to be a blacklight and The Darkest Side played over the PA system. The crowd roared even louder when Death walked up to the ramp and stopped. Fog lifted into the air, making his entrance even more ominous.

_CRASH!_

Thunder crashed get again as Death started to slowly walked down the ramp. He climbed up the steps and entered the ring. He walked over to the ring, holding his hand out for a mic. He got it.

"I made my debut, but for my soul, it is my return. You see I have the soul... of Mark Calloway- otherwise known as The Undertaker!", Death revealed.

"WHAT!" King yelled out in shock.

"That is just down right scary right there, King! This man claims to have the very SOUL of the Undertaker!" JR said in as much shock as King.

"You see, when the Undertaker died, his death was not meant to be. So the Darkness of the Void put his soul into this body, the same exact body that died the exact same time the Undertaker died. After ten long years, the powers of the darkness have returned to me, and now it's telling me to return something that has long since died," Death spoke.

"What's he talking about, JR? Returning something that has long since died?" King asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out!" JR replied.

"That's right, I'm talking about the Ministry of Darkness, the team of evil, the team of Darkness itself!" Death announced, much to the crowd's excitement. The crowd cheered a deafening roar.

"THE MINISTRY OF DARKNESS IS RETURNING!" JR screamed in shock.

"And the first member of the Ministry is forever evil. His name is: KANE!"

**BOOM!**

The pyros exploded, and the lights turned red as the Big Red Monster Kane came out and entered the ring. "The second member: JOHN CENA!"

John Cena's music hit as he also came into the ring. "And the final member of the Ministry of Darkness: J... B... L..." Death announced with an ominous voice.

Silence reigned over the arena. Nothing happend for a while, that is until maniacal laughter was heard over the PA system then the sound of a screeching guitar playing The Darkest Side.

JBL came out slowly and went down the ramp. The crowd held no reaction, they were to shocked. JBL smirked. He climbed the steels steps and entered the ring.

"Together, we are the darkness of the industry. We cannot be stopped, the darkness is slowly growing. The Ministry of Darkness will rule this business!" Death yelled. The crowd yelled in approval, a deafening roar of approval.

**dbzman123: **Read and Review for this chapter!


End file.
